


È un inizio

by sunnybriefs



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirishima sapeva di aver cresciuto bene sua figlia [...] era fiero di lei e riponeva in Hiyori tutte le sue speranze e la sua fiducia, eppure certe volte era difficile ricordarsi di tutti quei pregi, di tutto quello che lui <i>sapeva</i> essere insito nell’animo della sua bambina e mettere da parte quelle paure irrazionali che lo assillavano con l’andare avanti dei mesi.</p>
<p>Hiyori avrebbe smesso di amarlo, se avesse saputo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	È un inizio

**Author's Note:**

> Putroppo non ho ancora avuto l'occasione per leggere tutte le novel su questi due, quindi non so se/quando Kirishima abbia mai effettivamente detto della sua relazione con Yokozawa a Hiyori. Ho voluto comunque provare ad immaginare come potrebbe andare.  
> Scritta per il prompt **019 - Verità frammentata** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)

Kirishima sapeva di aver cresciuto bene sua figlia. Hiyori era una bambina diligente, buona e giusta, impermeabile a ogni sorta di odio o discriminazione, così innocente da non riuscire a concepire come razzismo o omofobia potessero davvero essere così diffusi tra gli esseri umani quando per lei voler bene a tutti sembrava la cosa più naturale di questo mondo.  
Kirishima era fiero di lei e riponeva in Hiyori tutte le sue speranze e la sua fiducia, eppure certe volte era difficile ricordarsi di tutti quei pregi, di tutto quello che lui _sapeva_ essere insito nell’animo della sua bambina e mettere da parte quelle paure irrazionali che lo assillavano con l’andare avanti dei mesi.

Hiyori avrebbe smesso di amarlo, se avesse saputo?

Non riusciva a non pensarci.  
Inspirò a fondo e premette la fronte contro le mani intrecciate, appoggiandosi sui gomiti. Erano giorni che aveva deciso che Hiyori doveva sapere, anche perché quello che aveva con Yokozawa non gli bastava più: si vedevano ogni giorno a casa e in ufficio, la loro vita sessuale era soddisfacente e riuscivano persino ad organizzare gite e appuntamenti, ma tutto questo non era altro che una patina, rispetto a quello che Kirishima voleva davvero. Una famiglia, vivere e invecchiare insieme, forse un giorno diventare nonni, questo era il suo più intimo desiderio, ma parlarne seriamente con Yokozawa era fuori questione, non prima di averlo detto a Hiyori, comunque – dopotutto era _lei_ la sua famiglia, senza contare che Yokozawa si sarebbe nascosto dietro alla bambina tutta la vita piuttosto che ammettere che anche lui voleva le stesse cose.  
Si lasciò ricadere contro la sedia con un gemito di frustrazione, le braccia molli lungo i fianchi, e rimase lì seduto a fissare il soffitto fino a che non sentì la risata argentea di Hiyori provenire dalla sua cameretta.  
Senza sapere che cosa avrebbe fatto una volta lì Kirishima si alzò in piedi e andò verso la stanza della figlia, incrociò le braccia al petto appoggiò una spalla contro lo stipite della porta, guardandola in silenzio. Aveva i capelli ancora intrecciati da quella mattina, quando Yokozawa l’aveva pettinata prima che uscisse per la scuola, e mentre lei rideva e chiacchierava con la sua amica al computer, Kirishima se ne restò dov’era in silenzio, aspettandola.  
Hiyori ci mise quasi cinque minuti ad accorgersi di non essere sola e che la presenza alle sue spalle non era Sorata.  
«Papà! Mi hai spaventata.»  
Quando Hiyori si voltò verso il padre era rossa in viso, come se lui l’avesse scoperta con le mani nella marmellata e Kirishima non riuscì a trattenere una risatina.  
«Perdonami, ma eri così carina che non ho avuto la forza di andarmene.»  
Se possibile Hiyori divenne ancora più rossa. «Non dire queste cose imbarazzanti! Stavo solo chiacchierando con Yuki-chan.»  
Kirishima sollevò un sopracciglio, mostrando la sua migliore faccia da schiaffi. «Che cosa dovrei pensare del fatto che non puoi parlare con la tua amica mentre tuo padre è nella stanza?»   
«Non essere stupido papà!»  
«Lo so, lo so, non ti arrabbiare con me, ti stavo solo prendendo un po’ in giro,» disse e poi abbassò lo sguardo e per diversi secondi rimase in silenzio, pensieroso, fino a che la voce preoccupata di Hiyori non lo riportò nella stanza.  
«Tutto bene, papà? C’è qualcosa che ti fa male?»  
Anche Sorata, che fino a quel momento era rimasto acciambellato sulle coperte, tirò su la testa e rizzò le orecchie, e Kirishima scosse il capo.  
«No, è solo… ho bisogno di parlarti Hiyori, ed è molto importante.»  
Hiyori aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma ci ripensò subito e dopo aver salutato la sua amica e aver spento il computer seguì in silenzio il padre in salone, si sedette su divano accanto a lui e aspettò.  
Kirishima si passò una mano tra i capelli, domandandosi che cosa aveva fatto per meritarsi una figlia così brava e comprensiva.  
«Sono così fortunato ad essere tuo padre, lo sai vero?» L’aveva detto quasi senza pensarci, con un filo di voce, e Hiyori annuì, sbattendo le palpebre perplessa. Kirishima inspirò profondamente dal naso e poi aprì e richiuse la bocca così tante volte senza dire una parola che avesse il minimo senso che finì col portarsi una mano sulla faccia e ridere per la frustrazione.  
Tutto questo era semplicemente perfetto!  
«Papà, sei sicuro che non ti faccia male niente?»  
«Non proprio,» mugugnò, ma prima che Hiyori avesse il tempo di capire quello che le aveva detto e di iniziare a preoccuparsi Kirishima si raddrizzò e si appoggiò contro il morbido schienale del divano, chiuse gli occhi e tutto d’un fiato disse: «Hiyori, la verità è che papà si è innamorato.»  
Hiyori spalancò occhi e bocca per la sorpresa e rimase a fissarlo senza emettere un suono, senza muoversi, come se si fosse trasformata in una statua di sale.  
Kirishima pensò di averla rotta.  
«Lo so che ti sembra che io sia arrivato a questa conclusione di punto in bianco, ma non è così, credimi. La verità è che è da molto che papà prova questi sentimenti, ma ha sempre avuto paura di parlartene, però credo che adesso sia arrivato il momento giusto, insomma, tu sei la mia famiglia, quindi devi saperlo, non ci dovrebbero essere segreti tra di noi e quindi, be’, questo è quanto, credo.»  
L’espressione sbigottita di Hiyori aveva lasciato il posto a qualcos’altro, un’ombra in fondo al suo sguardo, e Kirishima sentì l’irrefrenabile impulso di stringerla tra le braccia e dirle che era stato tutto uno scherzo, solo per non vederla in quello stato. Sapeva che questo tipo di atteggiamento era la base per diventare un Pessimo Genitore quindi si morse la lingua quando Hiyori disse: «Oh.»  
La bambina chinò il capo, fece un respiro profondo e poi si voltò nuovamente a guardare il padre con un sorriso tirato.  
«E’ una persona che hai conosciuto al lavoro?» Chiese e quando Kirishima annuì lei aggiunse: «e me la presenterai presto?»   
C’era un tremolio sospetto nella sua voce e Kirishima dovette trattenersi dal lasciarsi sfuggire una risatina. «A dire la verità l’hai già conosciuta,» Hiyori inarcò le sopracciglia e subito dopo le aggrottò, come se stesse scavando nella sua memoria e ripensando a tutte le colleghe di papà che avesse conosciuto, e Kirishima inspirò a fondo prima di dirle: «si tratta di Yokozawa-san.»  
Di colpo l’atmosfera nella stanza cambiò e Hiyori sembrò trasformarsi davanti ai suoi occhi: c’era una luce quasi abbagliante nel suo sguardo, come se lei stessa non sapeva se fosse più sorpresa o felice.  
« _Oniichan_? Davvero? Non è uno scherzo?» Hiyori sembrava su di giri e mentre Kirishima scuoteva il capo perché, no, non era uno scherzo, lei saltò con le ginocchia sul divano e strinse le braccia attorno al collo del padre. «Oh, papà, quanto sono felice! Avevo paura che fosse qualcuno a cui non sarei piaciuta o che avrebbe insistito perché tu stessi sempre con loro, e invece è Oniichan e oh, papà, non so neanche che cosa dire, sono così _felice_! E Oniichan lo sa già, gliel’hai già detto?»  
«Più o meno, sì,» rispose Krishima, titubante, e quando riuscì a racimolare abbastanza voce per non sembrare uno di quei giocattoli col fischietto disse: «pensavo di chiedergli di rendere la cosa, come dire, più _ufficiale_ , se anche tu sei d’accordo, ovviamen--»  
«Certo che sì papà! Che notizia fantastica, saremo come una vera famiglia: tu, io, Sorata e Onii—dovrò smettere di chiamarlo “Oniichan” secondo te? Dovrei chiamare anche lui “papà”? Hmm, però così si farebbe confusione, no?»  
«Credo che quando arriverà il momento troveremo una soluzione.»  
Hiyori sorrise e annuì con energia, stringendo suo padre ancora di più nel suo abbraccio.  
Kirishima sbatté le palpebre e si lasciò sfuggire una risata liberatoria. Sapeva che le domande sarebbero presto cadute su di lui come grandine, una volta che l’euforia del momento si fosse attenuata, sapeva che presto avrebbe dovuto raccontarle di come si erano incontrati, della prima volta che aveva capito che Yokozawa era quello giusto, del fatto che aveva iniziato a provare quel sentimento prima di averglielo presentato, ma per il momento riusciva solo a pensare a quanto fosse fiero della meravigliosa figlia che aveva cresciuto.


End file.
